A Fallen Dragon
by loekie
Summary: Another poor derpressed Draco story... mwhaha Rated for mentions of child abuse and suicide
1. Chapter 1

**yes... I started a new story... this for now is a one of... if you want more, please let me know...**

**happy reading I hope you enjoy the fruits of my twisted mind... mwahaha  
**

I stared into the mirror before me. The knife in my hand glittering in soft light streaming in from the small window above. I know no-one would understand my choice. How could they? No-one knew me. Not really anyway. I don't care about that. Hell, I had never been allowed to have any friends, and if you don't know any better, you don't now what you're missing. No, that was not the reason I was going to end everything tonight. Neither is the fact that I have the share these quarters with that filthy mudblood Granger. No… truth be told I don't give a damn that she has none-magical parents… she can do magic… that's all that matters right.

It has nothing to do with my father beating the living daylight out of me every time he gets the chance either. No, one soon got used to that, especially if, again, you had never known any better, and hell it had always been my fault anyway. I was never good enough, never tried hard enough, even with countless of sleepless nights.

No. The 'parties' my parents threw at the large Mansion had not driven me to do this. The parties that ended up with most of the participants coming in my room showing me just how 'pretty' they thought I was. I only recently found out though, that it had all been set up by my father.

No why I'm about to do this is a simply letter that is on the desk in my room.

_Draco, _

_I've spoken with the dark lord and we have agreed that you will get the dark mark as soon as possible, now with the upcoming fight our lord wants you at his side. I will pick you up this weekend, make sure to be ready Friday at 16:00._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Short and to the point…. Typical. Father never ever wasted time… or words for that matter. I sigh pressing the cold blade against my wrist. I close my eyes and draw a perfect straight line all the way up from my wrist to my elbow and watch mesmerized as the blood starts gushing down my pale skin, the red a stark contrast against the white, tainting it, just as I feel inside. I then turn the dagger to my other arm and repeat the motion. I close my eyes as I feel myself getting lightheaded. This is it… finally I would be able to rest. Finally I wouldn't have to think about anything ever again. I know that this is the coward way out… but then again… I am a coward.. aren't I? I everyone else thinks so.

I'm starting to feel cold and tired and my legs buckle under my weight and I let myself slide to the floor a smile on my face. Then everything went black and there was a lovely nothingness that consumed me.

-----------------------------------

A bushy haired girl awoke and smiled looking around the room. She loved school, learning and the fact that this year she was head-girl and not even the fact that Malfoy of all people was head-boy. Her parents had been so proud even though they still had some problems understanding the magic world. She swung her legs out from under the covers and headed towards her bathroom taking a quick shower. They had some head-stuff to figure out before breakfast, She waited for the blond boy in the common-area that they shared. When 5 minutes later the familiar blond head sporting a malicious sneer still hadn't appeared she sighed impatiently walking towards the door knocking "Malfoy, get your ass out here!" she called. She was beginning to get fed up with this. Every day now she'd had to wake the damn boy up. She didn't even know why she bothered.

"Malfoy!" she called again when she didn't get the familiar "SOD OF GRANGER". Still nothing. She frowned. Had he already gone out? She gave a frustrated sigh as she pushed open the doors to see if the blond was still there. She found the bed empty… not slept in. The brunette was about to turn around and walk out when something caught her attention. A piece of paper set on the desk in a corner of the room. She moved towards the desk glancing at the door to make sure that the blond didn't suddenly come back. She knew she shouldn't read someone else's letters, but the idea of being able to get some dirt on that insufferable boy was too tempting – Ron and Harry had a bad influence on her – besides, it wasn't like the blond wouldn't have done the same.

She picked up the letter scanning the neat, strong cursive handwriting.

_Draco, _

_I've spoken with the dark lord and we have agreed that you will get the dark mark as soon as possible, now with the upcoming fight our lord wants you at his side. I will pick you up this weekend, make sure to be ready Friday at 16:00._

_Lucius Malfoy_

The brunette smirked. She knew it. Malfoy would just follow in his father's footsteps. Then something else caught her attention. the door to the bathroom was slightly open and was that something red on the floor? What had that damn boy been up to? She slowly crept towards the open door and peered inside. Her eyes widened and she clasped a hand over her mouth as she rushed inside "Malfoy?" she whispered as she knelt down beside the boy on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Her trembling hand slowly went to the side of the boy's neck to feel for a pulse, but it was too late. The skin already felt cold underneath her touch. She swallowed backing away slowly starting to feel slightly nauseous.

Whatever magic had been on the boy had now faltered and where his robe had slipped of she could now see a pattern of black and blue, cuts and old scars. The brunette frowned… how had no-one ever noticed? But then her mind kicked in and she figured that he must have used a cover spell. she then realized just how wrong they'd been. They had thought the blond had had the perfect life. Her eyes caught the small letter that lay on the floor beside the blond.

_I'm sorry father._

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect._

_I'm sorry I always was such a disgrace._

_I will not be disappointing you again._

_Draco._

The girl swallowed before rising to her feet. She needed to go inform Dumbledore on what had happened, and Snape would Probably like to know as well…

She backed out of the door and then hurried along the many corridors towards the headmasters office.

**thank you all for reading **

**please leave a review....**

**xxx Malou  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you Speckled girl! I'm so glad you liked it... I'm not sure how I'll revive Draco just yet... lol... hence the crappyness of the chapter... hope it isn't too awful....!

The old man looked up as the young teen walked into his office and smiled.

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked pleasantly. His facial expression however quickly changed as he now got the serious vibe that hung over the young girl but patiently leaned back in his seat his eyes looking at the girl over his moon-like glasses awaiting for her to announce the reason for her visit.

Hermione swallowed before taking a deep breath trying to figure out where to start.

"Professor… I… This morning.. when I… I walked into Malfoy's room and I…" she stammered before pulling himself together "he committed suicide" she eventually blurted out.

Dumbledore's head snapped up as he rose from his seat "where is he?" he asked.

"In his bathroom" the girl answered meekly and the headmaster nodded curtly and quickly, quicker then you'd expect anyone of his age, moved out of the room hurrying towards the head-boy/girl quarters. The girl followed wondering why he had not seemed that surprised. What had they all been missing lately? When they arrived somehow Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape were already there.

The brunette, being Hermione Granger, made a mental note to find out how that had happened. Snape and Dumbledore briefly spoke and as they knelt near the lifeless body Hermione wondered what they thought they'd be able to do? The body had already felt so damn cold under her touch just minutes agao… or was it longer? She really couldn't tell and had lost all track of time. What on earth were they doing? Had she been to quick to judge? Was there still some life in the blond?

The potion-master and medi-witch were still hovered over Malfoy, until Pomfrey had had enough and, rather forcefully, pushed Snape away.

"You have done all you can for now Severus" she said gently, yet firmly.

He sighed as he paced the room. The headmaster eyed him with sympathy and put a hand on the younger man's shoulders who shrugged it of.

"I've tried to tell you Albus. I've tried to…"

The headmaster nodded sadly "I know Serverus, I know… but none of us saw this coming" he said his voice gentle and calm. The potion-master sighed "I should have seen it coming Albus.. I should have…" but the other stopped him "no, there was nothing we could do, we had to make a choice, and you know as well as I do, that at the moment, this was our only choice"

Hermione frowned. She couldn't quit overhear what the two teachers were discussing, but could hear enough to know that the two had known something was wrong, and even though she knew that there probably was a good reason for them keeping quit… knew that it was Malfoy of all people… but she couldn't help but to feel anger rising. No-one deserved what the blond boy had been through, not even a real git like Malfoy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up "you should get going Miss Granger" the headmaster smiled gently "breakfast will be over soon". The brunette nodded numbly before making her way out of the room and towards the great-hall.

Ron and Harry were already sitting at the table eaten and she sat in her usual seat across from them. Ron was blissfully unaware of anything being wrong, but Harry could immediately sensed something was troubling the bushy haired girl.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" he asked.

The girl looked up "hmm? Nothing…" she answered. Not like they would care about the truth… they would probably think it was good riddance. She looked over to the Slytherin table.

Harry raised an eyebrow and followed the girl's look. What was so interesting? Then he realized a familiar face was missing. He frowned eyeing his friend "Where's Malfoy 'Mione?" he asked curious.

Hermione sighed… should she tell them? Well.. she might as well… it would be out soon anyway and so she took a deep breath before looking at her friends… "Malfoy… he .. he killed himself…" she told them.

Ron looked up from his plate "what?" he frowned but really… he didn't care. Good riddance, as far as he was concerned.

The boy who lived just looked at his friend "are you sure?" he asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes "of course I'm sure Harry, I walked into his room and found him laying in pool of his own blood" she snapped.

The two boys glanced at each-other before Harry turned to the girl "Sweet Merlin 'Mione, are you alright?" he asked.

The brunette sighed shrugging "I guess so… it was just a bit of a shock…" she responded pushing her plate to the side… she really wasn't hungry.

"Why did he do it?" Harry wondered out-loud. The girl glanced around before turning to the two in-front of her.

"Lucius was going to pick him up this weekend to get the dark mark" she responded.

The red-head frowned "I thought he was happy about joining 'daddy dearest'" he smirked.

The brunette scowled "well Ron, obviously he wasn't..." she sighed "we should be getting to class" she then realized and the trio went on their way to their first class of the day...

-------------------------

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review... it just takes a second, but gives me loads helpful tips...

XXX

Malou


	3. Chapter 3

**YES** I finally finished another chapter…. Sooo sorry for the long wait… It's finally summer so I finally have time to write…

I know this chapter is crap so please be gentle with the reviews….

*Smiles hopefully*

On with the thank you s to my reviewers

-Mrs. Robert Pattison-: Thank you!! I'm glad you like it and yes I finally continued. I have been sooo very busy at unie and family, but now it's summer and I'm back and hopefully this chapter won't suck too badly….

Speckled girl: thanks for the review! You didn't actually think I'd let the lovely Draco die did you? *grins evilly* he's baaack

Acoustic Heart: Thanks soo much.. I'm soo glad you're liking it so far. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**And now finally, the new chapter…. =================================================================================**

Meanwhile, the blonde lay in the hospital wing, his eyes still closed, and Pomfrey performing a few blood replenishing spells. The blonde boy eyes fluttered open confusion marring his pale features. He groaned and Madame Pomfrey looked up "Welcome back Mr. Malfoy" the medi-witch greeted as she continued her work. The young teen narrowed his eyes and a sneer spread over his lips "What happened" he demanded. Why was he still here? This wasn't how he had planned things to turn out. He had thought to have taken all the precaution needed to have his plan succeed. Apparently it was not to be. 'Figures' the boy thought bitterly 'What was I even thinking? Nothing ever goes my way… Why should now have been any different? Pomfrey gave the blonde a smile "Ms. Granger found you this morning when she was waiting for you" she answered. Draco narrowed his eyes 'fucking mudblood' the blonde thought. How dare she interfere with his plan? Was this payback for the past few years? He couldn't tell and honestly he didn't gave a rats ass. He'd simply have to try again. "Marvelous" he muttered under his breath as his eyes slowly closed once more.

The medi-witch sighed as she finished her work. The boy would have to remain here for a few days. She had never thought Malfoy, who as it would have seemed had everything anyone could want, would have been suicidal, let alone actually act on it. She couldn't yet figure out what could have driven the young heir to such drastic measures. He would be alright for now though and that was all that mattered for now. She now headed back to her office and tended to her other patients.

The brunette Gryffindor was surprised that Malfoy's suicide had not yet been announced. Surely there would have been some mentioning of a student's death, even if it was Malfoy. The girl sighed and headed towards the teacher's table during lunch.

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled "I was wondering when you'd come to us" he then gestured for her to come closer "you're wondering about Mr. Malfoy aren't you?" he smiled as she nodded "He will be fine" he started "Thanks to you Miss. Granger, we were in time to save Mr. Malfoy. The girl nodded "That's great" she smiled "Now you should get something to eat, since I've noticed you've skipped breakfast" the old man smiled and Hermione returned his smile and went back to the Gryffindor table. Her friends gave her a questioning look. She sighed "Malfoy is going to be fine" she informed them although she knew they wouldn't care. She herself wasn't even sure why she did. It wasn't that she suddenly had all these fluffy bunny feelings for their tormentor, but really, the blonde must have really been suffering to take such drastic measures. The girl figured she would go and talk to him after classes. The girl ate some lunch before it was time for their afternoon classes.

Draco lay in the crisp white hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. He brushed some of his hair out of his face and his hands were balled into fists. He grit his teeth. Why couldn't he do something right for once? Maybe his father had been right after all. He was a screw-up, unworthy and nothing but a pest. He clenched his jaw frustrated. What the hell was he going to do now? This was going to be one hell of a long few days. He just hoped he'd be able to keep this from his father… at least until he'd get a chance to try again. He was just really sick and tired of all this and he just whished it would be over. He took a deep breath to calm himself down when footsteps walked up to his bed. He really was not in the mood for company and he was intend to make whomever had dared come by pay.

"Malfoy" an overly familiar voice rang and he closed his eyes for a moment. This was so not what he needed right now. The blonde turned his head slightly. Merlin did he that the floor would just swallow him whole. "What on earth were you thinking?" the girl inquired as she watched the ghostly pale boy on the bed.

"What do you even care Granger?" the reply came flat and tired.

It scared the girl a little. It seemed as if all the life had been drained from him "I found you…" she answered as if that would explain it all.

Draco raised an eyebrow "And why couldn't you just keep you nose out?" he sneered "You had no business even being in my room"

Hermione sighed "We had head duties remember? Besides I've been waking you ever bloody day this year" she countered.

"And what the bloody hell does that have to with anything?" he scowled.

"I just went into your room because you did not respond this morning" she told him.

"Ever thought I maybe have had a damn good reason Granger?" he smirked looking at the girl stood beside his bed.

"I read the letter Malfoy" she responded and the boy gripped his sheets. How dare she? She had no business going through his stuff.

"Just shut up Granger" he hissed "I don't care what you read or what the hell's going on in that uptight little head of yours, just stay out of my way in the future" he ordered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow "Oh please Malfoy" she huffed "You know there are better ways then suicide to deal with this"

Draco smirked "Oh really" he shook his head "please Ms. Know it all, enlighten me"

"Tell your father you refuse…" she started but a bitter chuckle stopped her.

"Really Granger, is that your great master plan? No wonder they call you the smartest witch of the school" he smirked his voice dripping with sarcasm "No-one refuses Lucius Malfoy, least of all his only heir" he sighed "I will not have a choice"

"Then tell Dumbledore" the girl bit back.

"Oh yeah… like he'll really give a damn" he smirked "And even if, there is nothing the old fool can do" he hiss "now if you don't have anything else 'brilliant' to add will you just leave me be and get of my back" he sneered.

The girl clenched her jaw straightened up "Whatever Malfoy. Maybe if you had just shoved your freaking pride aside for just a second and let people help, you may be surprised" she huffed before turning and walking out of the room

The blonde sneered something incoherent at the girl retreating back before he laid back down closing his eyes. This was all just so frustrating and he sighed deeply unsure why the girl had even come. It wasn't as if they had ever even been civilized towards each-other. He had figured she'd throw a party when he would have died…. =====

**Thank you all for reading…**

**Don't forget to review?**

**Xxxx**

**Malou**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Finally... A new chapter! Hope you guys like it!_**

**_First a thanks to my revriewer, oh how I love you all!!_**

**_Leanora: I'm so glad you like it! And I'm sooo sorry this took me so long..._**

**_Geum jandi: thank you so much! I shall :)_**

**_Lilgurlgreen: Here is more! Sooo sorry for the long wait!_**

**_Well, here's the new chapter!_**

The brunette returned to her friends in the Gryffindor tower. They frowned looking up from a chess game they had started. "Hey Mione" they greeted "Where have you been?" Ron asked curious. The girl sighed bracing herself "I went to see Malfoy" she told them bracing herself for their comments. Ron's blue eyes met hers "What? Why?" he asked. It was no secret the redhead was not exactly the Slytherin 'ice-prince's' biggest fan. Hermione sighed deeply "Because Ron, I found him this morning barely alive" she answered impatiently. Ron shrugged "Once again I say, good riddance". The girl bit her bottemlip "Ronald!" she exclaimed "How can you say such a thing?" she huffed "I know he's been a jerk, but he's obviously been through a lot..." she sighed shaking her head.

Harry looked at his friend and he had a bad feeling about where this was going to end. Maybe she was right though. Didn't everybody deserve a second chance? He then looked at Ron and realized he was going to need a lot more persuasion. He had no idea yet on how Hermione was going to get the redhead on board. He really didn't think much more about it as Ron and himself needed to get ready for Quidditch practice. The practice was good except for the fact that the raven-haired seeker had once again fallen of his broom. Nothing serious luckily but they had gone to the infirmery just to make sure. Pomfrey had sentenced him to a night in the hospital wing so that she could keep an eye on him.

Harry sighed as he laid back on the bed he'd been assigned and looked around. A few beds over was the still ghostly pale sleeping form of his rival. The blond hair spread around his pillow. The raven-haired sighed while the other teen stirred and bolted upright in bed his breath catching in his throat. The blond boy took a few steady breaths before letting himself fall back into his pillow his rubbing his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"You alright there Malfoy?" the 'boy who lived' asked and the blond's head snapped up as he had thought to be alone. He closed his eyes. Could this day get any worse? Now he also had to deal with that annoying scarhead.

"Fine" he grumbled "What are you doing here?" Draco asked and Harry turned a pale pink "I... fell of my broom during practice" he answered. It wouldn't be long before Malfoy would find out anyway, and he figured it was best to get all the teasing and comments out of the way now. The teen looked at his rival a raised eyebrow "You really ought to get somebody to teach you how to stay on your broom" he smirked shaking his head. The raven-haired smiled "And yet I keep beating you..." he simply shrugged and that had hit home. Hurt flashed through the silver eyes and Harry couldn't help but feel smug. Then the blond's eyes hardened but not a word was said.

"Granger has told you hasn't she?" the blond concluded after a few minutes of silence. The dark-haired teen nodded slowly "She really thought you had died" the raven haired replied. The blonde sighed "That was the plan...." he muttered under his breath sighing deeply. He just hated the fact that he had, once again, failed.

Harry locked his green eyes with the the silver once of his class-mate "killing yourself is not the way to solve a problem" he started but was cut of by the blond heir "Just mind your own business, alright Potter. I know you have this whole 'hero complex' going for you, but this doesn't concern you" he snapped. Harry sighed shaking his head "look Malfoy we can't help you unless you let us" he started but was once again interrupeted. "I never asked for any help Potter, and I sure as hell don't need it" he stated indignantly. So what if he even wasn't sure whom he was trying to convince. Harry heaved a sigh. This was going to be difficult. He couldn't just let the blond commit suicide could he? He shook his head ever so slightly. As if he hadn't got enough to worry about. He eyed his rival. He had never noticed before how exhausted the boy really looked. The eyes, althouh filled with an ever present sneer, anger and arrogance still seemed empty. The boy leaned back in his pillow.

"What are you going to do now?" Harry finally asked not really expecting an answer.

Draco shook his head "Depends when I get out of here" he shrugged. He would make damn sure next time nobody would be able to 'save' him next time. He closed his eyes for a second before turning to the boy next to him. "You're going to try again aren't you?" he eventually blurted out. Draco sighed "Does it matter?" he simply asked "I would have thought you'd be jumping for joy" he smirked. The raven-haired raised an eyebrow "Well... of course not.. I may not like you, but we don't want you dead" he told him. The blonde sighed shrugging. Even if that was true and they didn't really want him dead, they still didn't really care now did they? And then again. He'd be dead, so whatever they thought, did, or felt would not be his problem. It was just so enticing to leave it all behind. He was tired and now everyone wanted to talk to him? That was a fucking joke right? He just wanted it to be over.

Harry watched his rival. He had never noticed just how exhausted the boy looked. Perhaps it was only the bloodloss. "At least try and talk to someone first" Harry tried unsure why. He just didn't want the blond to make a drastic decision if anyone could be able to help him. The Malfoy heir huffed "And Whom would I talk to then Potter?". The 'boy who lived' shrugged "There is always Dumbledore" he suggested and the blond rolled his eyes "I'll just tell you the same thing I told Granger, there is nothing the old man can do" he sighed deeply closing his eyes for a second. He really just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't they get that? The raven-haired shook his head "You might be surprised" he sighed. "Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow "I think you all don't realise just how powerful my father really is" he answered simply closing the discussion.

Harry however wasn't one to give up as easily, and really he never had been. He more of a 'go make it happen' kind of guy. He looked beside him and felt an intense ... pitty for the blond. He had never really thought about it, but now that he looked back on the years spent with the insufferable boy, there had been indication. There had been the time in second year, when he had hidden in the cupboard and Malfoy Sn had seemed less that pleased with his son who, now that Harry thought back on it, had looked quit frightened as his father had almost smacked him on the knuckles with his cane. And later when he'd stood before them all high-and-mighty the look he'd sent his father the moment he heard the slow "Now, now Draco play nicely" had also held something of fear. Even when Malfoy had fallen of his broom in his first quidditch match, his father had never once seemed worried, or even come over to see how his son was doing. Maybe that had been the reason the blond had tried to be able to stay at the hospital wing. There had only been one more time he had seen Malfoy and his father together, and there his father's cane had shot out hitting him in the chest. Yes, in hindsight, it had been rather obvious.

There were so many questions the 'golden boy' wanted to ask. So many things he wanted to know, but he figured now was not really the time to ask. It had become rather late and he sighed "We should get some sleep" he suggested and a relieved sigh from the bed next to him told him that the blond felt that was a good idea. It now dawned on Harry that even though his childhood had sucked and he had been forced to live in a cupboard and be a glorified slave to the Dursleys, he could only imagine what his rival's must have been like. He sighed slightly as he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. He turned to his side and hoped sleep would come soon. And it did. The blond however lay awake his mind racing. Suddenly everyone knew. Everyone had found out his secret. He grit his teeth as he really wished he had not been around for this crap. It just wasn't fair! He closed his eyes but it still took a few hours before he finally fell into a restless slumber...

**Thank you soo much for reading, please leave a review...., I love them...**

**xxx**

**Love Malou**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally a new chapter... sooo sorry for the long wait. **

**Leanora: hope this doesn't dissapoint too badly... *smiles***

**Nightwalker: I can't tell you how flattered I am by you review.... I am so happy you like my stories, but you give me way too much credit.... *grins* hope you love this chapter as well... I will try and update soon on my other stories as well..**

**Love books: thank you! here's a new chappie for ya... **

* * *

The next morning the blond was awoken by movement next to him. He carefully cracked open an eye seeing the raven-haired dressed and getting his things. The boy quietly made his way from the room, probably to go to classes. Draco sighed as he pushed himself upright, about to swing his legs form under to covers to get dressed himself when madam Pomfrey came in the room shaking her head "You're not going anywhere Mr. Malfoy" she told him and he rolled his eyes "I'm fine" he insisted his eyes narrowed. "I'll be the judge of that" she commented and the boy grit his teeth. He so was not in the mood for this. He just wanted to get out of here and … and what? Try again? Was that really even possible? The boy grumbled under his breath as he lay back down. There was no arguing with the medi-witch and he knew it. He just closed his eyes trying to figure out what he was to do now. When school was over the boy was still laid on his bed in the same position, his eyes closed… he however was not asleep and when someone came to sit beside him he sighed in exasperation. Why couldn't they leave him alone? He slowly opened his eyes and frowned when he saw his potion-professor sat next to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" he asked and the teen rolled his eyes "Fine Sev" he snapped. Why did everybody have to know? "Why did you not come to me for help" the older of the two asked. Draco rolled his eyes "There was nothing you could have done, and you know it" he simply retorted turning his gaze upon the man beside him. He sighed "I could have…" but he stopped realizing that the teen was right. There was nothing he could have done. Not without endangering his mission. Then the blond glanced downward, unsure what he should do. Snape eyes softened. It didn't happen very often the blond was caught in such a vulnerable state, and the potion-master knew his student and god-child well enough to know how much the young boy hated that. Then there was silence… before the boy looked up "Please do not tell my father" he pleaded… well as much as Draco Malfoy would plead anyway. The potion-master shook his head "Of course not Draco, but your father will be expecting you this Friday" he reminded the boy who shrugged his shoulders "I'll be fine" he muttered "I'll take care if it" he simply stated and the dark-haired potion-master raised an eyebrow but wisely kept his mouth shut. He had not met any other person as strong minded and stubborn as his godson and he knew that for now he had done all he could. Perhaps he should have a talk with Lucius, but then again… his supposed friend had really gone too far this time. Draco was only a child. Hell Lucius and himself had been at least two years older that Draco was now when they were initiated.

He sighed deeply as he rose to his feet "I'll come by again soon" he told the boy who simply shrugged, his shoulders slumped and his hair falling into his eyes. Snape left the room and the teen on the bed pushed himself into a sitting position. He stared at the far wall blankly. He had spent so many years trying to hide everything from everybody, and now that it was out he just didn't know how to handle that. Should he be glad? Glad that he didn't have to carry this burden alone anymore…, should he be angry at these people for not just leaving him alone…, perhaps scared what his father might do if he were to find out his son blabbed…? Maybe sad for what might happen to his parents? He just didn't know. He balled his hands into fists frustrated with himself, how did he manage to let it get this far? God-damned, his father was right… he was such a screw-up. Hell he couldn't even kill himself properly. He grumbled under his breath as he let himself fall back on his pillow.

"Hello Malfoy" came a voice from beside him and he sighed as he turned his head "Oh great" he muttered "What did you want now?" he sighed and the trio rolled their eyes "Malfoy" the raven-haired warned and the blond simply raised an eyebrow "Just because you know this little secret Potter, doesn't mean we're friends" he sneered and the boy shook his head "true enough, but it does mean that we're going to help you" he retorted and the blond heir simply glared at them "I don't need your help" he hissed. Ron shook his head "This is pointless" he sighed. The redhead was shaking his head and balled his hands into fists. The girl of the trio put a hand on the boy's arm to keep him silent. Ron grumbled something under his breath and was smacked upside the head by Hermione "Hush" she shushed him. The blonde simply grit his teeth "I'll be fine!" he hissed once more but the girl shook her head "Oh really Malfoy? So you didn't just nearly kill yourself the other day" she inquired.

Draco gave another sneer "Why couldn't you just mind your own business?" he countered. Why on earth did this girl even care about what he did? He glared at the trio before him. Ron shook his head before turning and walking away. He really was not in the mood for this; and that Malfoy should suffer. That boy was just insufferable. They were trying to help for Merlin sake. He rushed up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower to just wait for his friends there.

The boy who lived watched his red-headed friend leave before turning back to the boy on the bed "Because I'm human" the girl countered yet again and looked the pale blonde right in the eyes. The boy on the bed met her stare before scoffing and turning his head away "So what is your great master plan then?" he asked his silver eyes cold and distant. Harry sighed "Let's start with why you tried to kill yourself" he asked and the blonde rolled his eyes "I thought that would have been clear by now" he commented "Contrary to what all of you may believe, I do not wish to spent the rest of my life as a bloody servant" he stated "My father however, does not share my opinion" he then continued.

"Have you tried talking to him?" the raven-haired then questioned. Draco rolled his eyes "Talking to Lucius Malfoy? Are you serious?" he smirked "Please" he shook his head "Believe me I've given up a long time ago" he sighed leaning back against his pillow. He glanced around to make sure madame Pomfrey wasn't around and then grabbed his wand form the table beside the bed. He smirked in satisfaction as he saw his two peers stiffen slightly. Then the blonde muttered something under his breath and then removed his covers and lifted his shirt.

His abdomen was covered with snake-shaped bruises, burns, cuts and scars of things the other two didn't even want to think about. "This is what happens when one tries to talk to my father" he informed bitterly before clenching his jaw as well, he'd revealed too much. He had never even thought about telling anyone, let alone showing it to two of the famous golden trio. He lowered his gaze. The two friends met each-other's gaze "Why haven't you told anyone?" the brunette girl asked. The blonde rolled his eyes "Because, if I had, I'd be dead right now and I didn't want to give him that satisfaction" he smirked. "So, how long has this been going on?" the raven-haired asked and the blonde shrugged "I don't remember things being any different Potter" he commented.

The boy-who-lived nodded "What exactly does he do?" he asked. Draco rolled his eyes sighed "Does it really matter?" he asked, his voice suddenly tired and drained. Hermione bit her lip "Malfoy, don't you think it is about time you talked" she tried, her voice soft. The blonde heir looked up "What good would that do Granger?" he asked and she sighed "Then you don't have to deal with everything alone anymore" she informed and Draco rubbed his eyes "It isn't important" he told them quietly. The brunette was about to say something when Harry put a hand on her shoulder shaking his head "We'll let you get some rest" he spoke up and so the two left the hospital wing.

"What do we do now?" the girl asked as they made their way back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry shook his head "I guess we just talk to him again in the morning". They passed the portrait of the fat lady. Ron watched them come back and came over "So I see you've survived" he joked as the trio settled down in front of the fire soon joined by Ginny. The rest of the night was spent talking about Malfoy as Harry and Hermione told the two siblings about what they had learned.

Draco meanwhile was left alone in his bed staring at the ceiling with lifeless eyes. What on earth was he supposed to do now? He realized that now he could kiss sweet eternal sleep goodbye as he would probably not get a chance to do this again. His own fault of course, how could he have been so stupid as to have done this at Hogwarts? He should have just gone of into the forbidden forest or something secluded where no-one would ever come. Ugh. He had really messed up good this time and he had not yet figured out how he was going to get himself out of this one….

* * *

**Thank you all for reading**

**please leave a review....................**

**pretty please?**

**xxxx malou**


End file.
